LavaGunner
NOTE: This will not be nerfed again. The LavaGunner is a tower in the game Tower Battles. Rivaling the Zed in damage, the LavaGunner is subject to a good player in the universe of Tower Battles. Description The LavaGunner can be unlocked after beating the MetalVoid with Flamethrowers. This is basically a Phaser X Flamethrower. The only difference between the Phaser is that the LavaGunner will continue to deal damage per 0.5 seconds (50 at Level 1, 100 at Level 2, 150 at Level 3 (excluding its other weapons), and so on), unlike the Phaser who will deal damage over a slower rate. The difference between a LavaGunner and a Flamethrower is that the LavaGunner does not add particle effects, effectively reducing lag. It's burn damage is also at a much faster rate. Upgrades Level 1: Default ($6,000) * Damage is at the normal damage, as usual. * Hidden detection is already given. Level 2: Scorching Hot ($2,500) * Damage is increased to 100. (+50) * Burn damage is increased to 4. (+3) * Shorter reload time (-0.5) * Increased range slightly. Level 3: Unlimited Weaponry ($4,000) * The LavaGunner now shoots a LavaLaser out of his goggles. * The LavaGunner now wields two guns. * Added cosmetics: the tubes of the Lava Containers are largely increased. * Increases damage by 25, along with another 25, and another 25 (totaling 75), due to the weapons that the LavaGunner wields. Level 4: A Universe on Fire ($6,000) * Increases burn damage to 10 (+6). * Damage is increased to 250 (50 including the other weapons). * Explosion happens when the LavaGunner starts shooting, dealing 25 damage to all zombies in the blast. * Added cosmetics: Guns are larger. Level 5: +1000 Degrees ($10,000) * Damage is increased to 350 (100 including the other weapons). * Range is slightly increased. * Added cosmetics: tubes of lava that stick to the ground, a turret, and a new helmet. * Burn damage is increased to 30 (+20). * Explosion now deals 50 damage to all zombies in the blast and has a 10x10 radius. * Burn damage interval is now 0.5. Level 6: Heated Destruction ($20,000) * The LavaGunner's damage is increased to 400 (300 including the other weapons). * Added cosmetics: a new knight helmet and three lasers at the back. * The LavaGunner now has a 0.1 burn damage interval, and burn damage is increased to 50. Level 7: Hell God ($60,000) * Damage is increased to 500 (400 including other weapons) * The LavaGunner has a 0.00001 burn damage interval and the burn damage is increased to 100 * Cosmetics added: another 2 lasers at the back. Update History * 9/12/18 - LavaGunner was added. * 9/13/18 - The LavaGunner was nerfed greatly. Only 3 LavaGunners can be placed, sell price has been decreased massively, and 1000+ Degree's range was decreased to 5 studs (rather than 20 studs). Explosion was also nerfed to do 25 damage. * 9/13/18 - The LavaGunner was nerfed again. Burn damage was decreased to 25, reload time was made longer, and all weapon damage was nerfed to 25. * 10/5/18 - LavaGunner 1000+ Degrees upgrade buffed with damage being buffed to 400, explosion being buffed to 50, blast range being buffed to 10x10, and the burn damage interval being buffed to 0.5, along with the burn being buffed to 30 damage. * 10/17/18 - Default LavaGunner's tick interval was nerfed to half a second, rather than a millisecond. Category:Fanmade Tower